sithroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Roleplaying Wiki: Getting Started
Getting started: So you're here, and want to know what to do? Well, read this and you'll find out. Sign up of the wiki First of all, you need to have an account at wiki. To make one, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Getting Approved Next is to get Approved. You will need a rough description of you character, and two Factions that you would like to be a part of. To get started, try filling out this outline: Name: Gender: Faction: History: If you can fill that out completely, with at least a paragraph for a history (keep in mind, more is better), you are ready to move on. Fleshing it out You will be more likely to be approved if you can further expand upon your character and make him/her more detailed. You could talk about their personality, their family, how they fight, appearance, etc. For appearance, make sure to include things like height, hair and eye color, and age. Now try filling the following out: Name: Gender: Family: Appearance: Faction: Personality: History: Weapons: If you can do that, you are ready to be approved. Go to the Forum: Character Approval, and follow the instructions, then copy over your above form, all filled out. Remember to put in top of your character. If you do not it will not be processed. Check back later see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the indicated things, and put something at the end of the page to the effect of "I fixed it", and put ~~~~, at the end, to sign it. Your character page After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character. Go to do just that. For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Now, once you've made it to your page, there should be a button above the editing space labeled "Character Page". Click that and then fill in all the fields. Also click on both of the puzzle pieces, click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. If you're still having problems with them you can copy over these blank templates you use (just make sure you delete the old ones first): { {Character Infobox |image = |title = |title2 = |gender = |family = |status = |eye color = |hair color = |height = |affiliation = |weapons = |species = |home = |missions = }} Adding the info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an image In the above template, you may have noticed one bit called "image", to which you no doubt thought, "but I don't have an image!" Well never fear, friend, because I have a way to help. Go to tektek to design an avatar to use with your character. When you have filled out the avatar the way you want, click save avatar. Then right click on the image after it saves, and click "Save Image As" (or similar) and save it. Make sure to name it something simple you can remember. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it. Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish, at the bottom. You're done! You can also find good pictures on deviantart. Just make sure that no one else is using that picture before you put it on your character's page. If anyone uses your picture already, you will be informed as soon as someone notices. Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. For instance, my main character Darth Waer's Word Bubble looks like this: Which is, in turn, really this, before it is filled out: To add the time and message in place of the } and }, you would write it like this: Now, if you want to know what that all means, I'll explain. the So at this point, I'm sure you want to know how to get your own! So now you will go back to the page creator and make the template. To make the template, make the article title Template:FirstName, obviously replacing FirstName with your character's first name. Then paste the following code in: } |text = } }} Make sure to leave the and there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as darkblue, or a hex color generator. Save the page, and use as indicated. Start Roleplaying Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. This is where the word bubbles come into play, as well. Anyways. When you start RPing you will (as a sith) be an apprentice. That mean you will participate in a some lessons. They will be on the Roleplaying forum. After some time, you will be given a test. If you pass this test you will become a Sith knight. Or whatever the given faction calls it. From then most RP will take place character-to-character. People will start posting on your character page with their word bubbles. Then you pick one you would like to rp with and replies to that person, using your own word bubble. Be aware that Chat is OOC, which means out of character, which means NO in-character chatting. Basically this means, when you're on chat you're just a normal human sitting behind a computer screen chatting with other people. Category:Help